Traditionally, track or other athletic surfaces are installed by attaching the track material to the sub-surface or under layer and then painting the necessary line markings on the top of the track surface. For example, the lane markings, lane numbers, start and finish lines, hurdle markings, relay exchange zones, etc. are denoted via surface paint disposed on the top of the track material.
However, many disadvantages of this process are known, including, for example, the need to periodically repaint the track, for instance, every few years. Particularly, it is common for athletes to wear cleats or shoes with spikes or rough under soles in order for the athlete to maintain traction during the sporting event. As athletes run, walk or otherwise use the athletic surface, the painted-on markings tend to chip, fade, and show spike marks almost immediately. For this reason, and others, the markings must necessarily be repainted periodically in order to maintain their visibility to the athletes, judges and spectators. Furthermore, the painted surface tends to be slippery, especially when exposed to even small amounts of moisture, which can come from weather, spilled water or liquids, and even sweat from the athletes. Specifically, the painted surfaces can create a dangerous and slippery condition for the athletes, which can, in many cases, lead to injury.
It should also be noted that as regulations, including but not limited to those governed by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”), the United States Green Building Council (“USGBC”), and the South Coast Air Quality Management District (“SCAQMD”), as well as various state and local governments, get more stringent, the paint used to mark track and other athletic surfaces tends to become less effective. For example, there are certain regulations as to the type of paint that can be used to denote game markings in order to protect indoor air quality, for example. However, as the regulations increase or otherwise become more strict or stringent, the paint or materials that can be used becomes less effective and tends to chip off and fade more often, requiring increased maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an in-laid athletic floor wherein the game markings, including the game lines, numbers, etc., are provided via differently colored in-laid floor sections. In this manner, the athletic floor may be devoid of surface paint or otherwise use less surface paint to identify game markings. The resultant floor would be atheistically pleasing, safer for the athletes and require less maintenance.